Love at gun point
by CaleighWho
Summary: When a mysterious past pupil shows up at the school demanding that someone dies, how will the teachers and pupils react? And who will survive? Includes (mainly) Vix/Nikki, Sue/Simon, Christine/George. Read and review xox
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, sorry I haven't written anything good recently, I've just been really busy. I came with this idea whilst doing a drama performance for my GCSE (random, I know). But as it is my own idea, and far from the actual plot of Waterloo Road, I will keep this fic running in my own direction. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not x**

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I walk down the hallway towards my lesson, ushering teens into their classes as I go. The hallways are nearly empty by the time I get to my lesson, just a few supply teachers walking around, or some troublesome teens bunking. I enter my classroom, witnessing my year 11's chatter quietly amongst themselves. For a moment, I just stand and smile, glad that everyone is finally doing as I ask, everyone's getting along. But then the bell goes and I realise that it's over all too soon as they all stop talking and start watching me write the date and title on the board.

"Right, today's lesson is going to be reasonably easy and relaxed." I started, hearing the quiet sighs of relief coming from the pupils. I grab the book 'Of Mice and Men' and start handing them out. "I want you guys to read the introduction of Curley's Wife, and then you need to explain how Steinbeck portrayed the role of women in the 1930's." I sit back in my chair, checking my phone as the pupils get on with the work provided.

_1 new message._

I unlock my phone, assuming that the text would be from either Hector or Eve. But to my surprise, it wasn't. The message was from Vix. My heart skipped a beat as I opened it, reading it carefully with my eyes.

'_Thank you for the letter. Xx'_

The corners of my mouth slip down slightly as I think about her stood outside the school gates, staring straight at me. No. Staring straight _through_ me. Her eyes rimmed with tears, yet they still showed no emotion. I hate the way Sue persuaded her to walk away from me, from _us_.

My thoughts are disturbed by an ear piercingly loud scream and then a sudden penetrating bang. The whole class falls silent, all looking around the place as if to search for a clue of what's going on. Kacey Barry looks up at me, confusion painted across her face.

"What was that, Miss?" She asks, her accent shining through. I shrug, slightly confused myself. The level of noise in the class starts slowly rising, questions flying from person to person.

"Okay, everybody, settle down!" I raise my voice, gaining respect from the pupils. "It was probably nothin-"

A second scream. Another bang. And the lights go out. Pitch black. The only light showing is the faint outline of the sun shining through the window. The already grey skies become even gloomier as clouds cover over the sun. The students start to worry, getting out of their seats and running out into the corridor.

"Everybody get back into the classroom, now." I exclaim, escorting everyone back in. Kacey stays still at the end of the corridor, looking down the staircase. "Kacey, come on." I say, gesturing for her to follow me. She doesn't move, she just stands there. Staring. I go over to her, gently placing my hand on her shoulder. "You alright kid?" I ask softly, feeling her shake beneath my fingertips.

"It's Barry…" She almost whispers, her words barely audible. I peep down the staircase myself, interested in what all the fuss is about. I see Barry Barry stood with his head held high. A smirk painted across his face. I could have sworn Barry went to prison a couple of weeks ago… Did they let him go? Surely not. I look back up at Kacey, her face filled with confusion and fear. Fear. Why does she look scared?

Suddenly, she jumps back as far away from the stair case as she can. She looks up at me, her face painted in shock. Her lip quivers and her smile drops dramatically. I can see more fear pumping into her veins. She trembles uncontrollably, opening and shutting her mouth as if to say something. And then, she finally spits it out. The truth…

"He's got a gun."

* * *

**I know it's a very random, but it's a good idea that I could write about for ages. Leave me a review to let me know if you liked it or not :) xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews on the other chapter, they we're so positive! I'm glad that this idea has been accepted :) This chapter is longer than the last so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Leave me a review of what you think x**

* * *

"What?" I ask in disbelief, not quite sure what she's going on about. I take another look down the staircase, only to witness Barry Barry cradling a shotgun with both hands, pointing it at someone whose face seems to be hidden from my view. I step back in horror, pulling Kacey away from the scene.

"What're we gonna do?" She panics as we walk towards the classroom at full speed. "He's going to hurt someone, I know he is. Barry doesn't do this sort of thing for no reason…"

"We'll have to get the students out and alert the other teachers about this." I have no idea what I'm saying. I don't know what to do. This has never happened before, why would it?! We're just a simple shitty school. No one bothers with us, so why has this happened?

Just as we reach the room, the tannoy starts buzzing, followed by a manly cough as if to catch our attention. The school falls quiet. No one says a word. The screams of panic and confusion stop. Dead silence.

'_Hello' _Barry's voice echo's throughout the school. _'Now, I don't want to scare any of you, but I need you all to co-operate with me. I need Kacey and Dynasty; they have to pay for what they've done to this family.'_ His tone is tedious, an obvious attempt to scare us. _'You help me, and I'll help you. Yeah? So… who's going give me my girlies then? My beautiful sisters who would betray me, feed me to the pigs.' _He laughs, an evil laugh that gives me goose bumps. _'You have until midnight to show yourselves, or I'm coming for you.'_

The tannoy turns off, just a small buzzing sound and then nothing. Again. Nothing. No one talks, the school stays silent. I begin to think of ways that I could help the children get out of the school. Maybe I could-

'_Oh, and don't try to escape.' _My thoughts are interrupted by Barry's harsh tone. _'I've got all exits covered. You try to escape… You die. Simple. 12 hours Kacey, 12 hours. Tick, tock, tick, tock.'_

His voice fades out for the final time. Cries and screams burst through the school. A few more gun shots penetrate the corridors, followed by loud shouting. I pull Kacey into the classroom, locking the door behind me.

"Miss, what do we do now?" Gabriella asks, rather calmly considering the current situation. "Aren't we going to give Kacey back to Barry?"

"No, Gabriella, we aren't going to do that because that would get her, and possibly us, killed." I strained my voice slightly, becoming even more agitated by the minute. The lives of these pupils lie in my hands, and I don't know what to do. I'm useless. I'm stuck in this room with nowhere to go. I hear footsteps banging up the stairs, getting louder and louder with each footstep. The crunching sound of boots gaining pace and tiny little mumbles coming from the end of the stairwell fills the atmosphere.

"Everybody be quiet." I speak through gritted teeth. They all obey me, settling down and keeping silent, watching as I press my ear against the door in an attempt to listen in on the conversation.

'_Find her… Get Kacey. Shoot anyone who gets in your way…'_

I could only make out a few words, but that was more than enough to catch on to what they were planning. Kacey turns to looks at me, her eyes drowning in terror and panic. I can only assume that she heard what I heard, as did the rest of the class. She falls to her knees, tears dropping down her cheeks.

"We won't let him get you Kace, I promise you." I kneel down beside her, comforting her.

"Yeah, he'll have to get through us first." Shaznay pouted, clearly not seeing the true extent of this situation.

"You can count me out for that." Gabriella remarks, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"And me. I ain't dying." Darren agreed. He nudged Lennie, forcing him to nod in an agreement. Shaznay scoffed, hitting him lightly.

"No one's going to die!" I burst out, my breath quickening as I hear the footsteps gain a faster pace, coming closer and closer. The look on everyone's face changed as they also realized that the people outside we're coming for us. Any moment now they were going to enter the classroom and shoot us all down. I had to do something. Anything.

"Right, everyone…" I whisper, gulping back tears of fear. "Quietly move into the storage cupboard." I point towards the small room filled with new books and stationary. They all scramble into the cupboard, one by one, squishing together. I lock the door and close the blinds, making sure there's no sign of life here. Grabbing Kacey by the arm, I drag her up and put her into the cupboard, shutting the door after her. I lock it, my hands shaking violently as I slide the key underneath the door of the cupboard. I hear the keys jangle as someone picks them up, silent sobs coming from behind the closed door. Some of them beg me to stay with them, to join them in safety. But I can't. I know what I need to do. My knees threaten to buckle in as I make my way to my desk, perching lightly on my chair. I quickly stuff my phone in my pockets, preparing for the next few actions.

The door handle wiggles vigorously and I hear Barry curse. He aims his gun at the lock on the door. I close my eyes. Taking in long, deep breaths.

One breath.

_Bang._

Two breaths.

_Bang._

Three.

_Bang._

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry that it's so bad, I really rushed it! The next chapter should be up some point this week xox**


End file.
